doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl's Jr./Hardee's 2 with Chris VanArtsdalen
"Carl's Jr./Hardee's 2 with Chris VanArtsdalen" is Episode 103 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Chris VanArtsdalen. "Carl's Jr./Hardee's 2 with Chris Van Artsdalen" was released on May 11, 2017. Synopsis Director, Birthday Boys member, and designer of the Doughboys logos Chris VanArtsdalen joins for a second discussion of fast food burger chain Carl's Jr./Hardee's, who recently revamped their famously lowbrow marketing campaign. Mitch, Wiger, and Chris dish about their shared histories and spiritual beliefs, and Chris takes a straightforward approach in another edition of Last Meal. Nick's intro "We believe in putting hot models in our commercials because ugly ones don't sell burgers." Those are the words of Andy Puzder, the former CEO of CKE Restaurants who oversaw a decades-long fast food ad campaign widely derided as sexist for its depictions of scantily-clad women mouthing messy burgers. Puzder would go on to become Donald Trump's top choice for Labor Secretary - the President another man known for his openly misogynistic comments. And like our current Commander-In-Chief, Puzder's anti-woman behavior extended beyond mere words. Prior to his corporate stewardship, he was a lawyer who specialized in fighting against reproductive rights, and, after Puzder's ex-wife went public with accusations of spousal abuse, she claims he told her "I will see you in the gutter. This will never be over. You will pay for this." And considering about 60% of food service workers are women, Puzder's oppressive 19th-century positions on labor rights are effectively misogynistic as well. He's a fierce opponent of unions, e's voiced hostility to the very concept of the minimum wage, and has fantasized about replacing human workers with kiosks and robots. But an appropriate capstone for the wretched career of this truly vile man, he was humiliatingly denied confirmation as the Secretary of Labor, too toxic for even the Congressional Republicans who passed a bill stripping health insurance from 28 million Americans. And his legacy at CKE Restaurants is now being erased in real time, as his lascivious commercials have been supplanted by a humorous campaign centered around the brand's Senior and Junior namesakes that makes a point of saying goodbye to Puzder's cheesecake cheeseburger ads. Meanwhile, as workers' rights movements like Fight For $15 continue to gain influence, minimum wage increase has passed in 13 states in 2016. So, is Puzder's burger chain, like America, better without him? This week on Doughboys, we return to Carl's Jr./Hardee's. Fork rating Carl’s Jr/Hardee's was previously reviewed in episode 9 but had its Golden Plate Club status revoked due to actions of its CEO. However, due to Andy Puzder’s departure and the cessation of its sexist ad campaign, Carl’s Jr./Hardee's has been removed from the shit pit, put in the dishwasher, and is once again a member of the esteemed Golden Plate Club. Mitch further declares that Carl’s Jr/Hardee's is locked and cannot be reviewed again. Last Meal "Last Meal" is a segment where the guest chooses what foods he would eat for his final meal on death row. Mitch determines Chris' crime: now living in a dystopia where special effects are seen as irresponsible, so Chris is an outlaw for making graphic videos. JJ Abrams, the dictator, catches him and sentences Chris to death. Chris is to be sliced up and made into a film that JJ Abrams will watch with his friends. Chris' last meal would be two In-N-Out Double-Doubles (Armen-style), fries, and a vanilla milkshake. Chris eats it. JJ takes him into the editing bay. Suddenly, the In-N-Out delivery guy reveals to be Nick Wiger, who frees Chris. Wiger is then caught, chopped up, and made into the most boring film ever. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #HonkHonk vs. #MeepMeep #GhouliesBodyCount #LarsWasRight vs. #MitchIsWrong #TheGoodSide vs. #MayoMan The Feedbag Go here for more about garbage plates. Photos (via @doughboyspod)